Do I Love You, Or Not?
by PinkNinjaDOMO31
Summary: There was only one thing to say to him. "Do I love you? Have I ever really loved you?" Slight VaniSora RokuSora, VanVen, Akuriku Yaoi and some other stuff x3


_Do I Love You, Or Not?_

_Chapter 1: Why'd you leave?_

* * *

_Pairings: Slight VaniSora, VaniVen, RokuSora, AkuRiku_

_Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Cheating, Angst. Has a bit of explicit content, it's not all that bad though…_

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything at all, except the plot._

_Summary: No summary, only chapter summary's if you choose to read them._

_Chapter Summary: Ven's getting ready for his little date, and Sora's contemplated about Vanitas' whereabouts._

_A/N: Soo, new story… Oh gawsh, I'm coming up with so many stories… Anyways, this story's going to be more serious other than my other ones. This means that it actually has real life events and all that good teenage Drama. So yeah, if you don't like that kind of stuff and would rather stick to stories that have fluff almost EVERYWHERE, then please, calmly exit this story._

_For those who like this kind of stuff… PLEASE ENJOY!_

* * *

Long school hours continue to pass on, boring the small brunette. He taps his pencil on the paper, forming small tiny dots. Blowing out, Sora watched as his hair flew up by the gust of wind he produced. Closing his eyes, he sighed out. Right now, he just wanted the endless talking of his English teacher halt from the sound of the school bell ringing. '_Geez, can English be more boring?'_ He really wanted to get out of class, go home, and cuddle with Vanitas, his boyfriend. The two have been going out for some time now, almost 5 months. It was a surprise that neither had sex yet. Vanitas was named the 'Sexy Devil', while Sora was named the 'Cute Angel'. Everyone thought that the devil has already made his mark on the brunette, but nope, he did not. Even though they've been dating for quite a while, Sora was starting to get tired of all the waiting. He wanted Vanitas to dominate him. Anywhere was fine as long as he did him.

Sora started muting out his boring-ass teacher, day-dreaming of fantasies that will soon come by. He dreamt of Vanitas bare-chested, his body sweaty, pinning the frail brunette under him. He watched as it flashed away, only to be replaced with a vivid intimate vision of Vanitas hastily thrusting hard into the brunette, as Sora digs his nails into Vanitas' shoulder blade and scratch down his back as the raven hit his sweet spot dead-on.

Involuntarily, Sora moaned out, in front of the class. His classmates and his teacher looked at him, wide-eyed from the passionate moan that he elicited. Flushing a deep crimson, Sora only laughed nervously, waving at his friends and classmates. More staring, then they shrug it off, turning their attention to the teacher or the textbook they were reading. He heaved a sigh. '_Now that was a close one… I better watch out the next time I dream about Vanitas like that.' _Turning to the book on his desk, Sora absentmindedly reads through the book, immediately forgetting about the information he just read.

Almost 30 minutes have passed when the school bell was about to go off. Sora, closing the book he 'read', stood up, stretching his limp arms and forcing his half-asleep legs to function. This action caused the other students to stand up, stretching themselves and packing their things.

"Now, now, class," His teacher interrupted, "Your homework is to identify inanimate objects and use them to create a story. Please use correct grammar, punctuation, and use the best of your abilities to make a creative story that will take the reader into a different dimension, alright? The assignment will be due by the end of next week." He said.

'_A creative project…?'_ Sora thought. '_My kind of work…'_ True, Sora was a right brain thinker, meaning he had more creativity than most people. He even ended up having an award of having one of the most creative art project and English paper in his first year of Junior High.

He remembered how the light was on him, holding one of those little golden tags that had his name on it. He grinned triumphantly, getting patted on the back by the principal of the school. '_Oh, the memories…'_ He smiles.

"Hey, what're you smiling about?" Sora turns at the very familiar voice. Smiling happily, Sora jumps into the arms of his boyfriend, who spun him around, both of them laughing all the while. Putting him down, Vanitas dives in to kiss the brunette. Sora responds, a smile still formed on his lips. Slightly leaning back to disconnect their lips, Vanitas smirks. "So how was school?" Sora groans.

"It was a pain!" He says, grabbing Vanitas' hand and dragging him outside so that he couldn't be heard by his teacher. Vanitas chuckles.

"And why's that?"

"Mr. Vaugn was going nonstop talking today! He just wouldn't freaking shut his mouth!"

"I heard he was going to be assigning a paper."

"Yeah, he is." Vanitas grins.

"Sucks to be you!" Sora sticks his tongue out at him.

"But it's something creative, so HAH!" Sora says, pointing a finger at his boyfriend. Vanitas shrugs while smiling.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Roxy, where's my-…" Ven looks up from where he was looking and stared at his twin. Feeling anger build up, he completely turns around and points accusingly at Roxas.

"What the hell Roxy! You're wearing my favorite vest!" Ven yells at his twin. Roxas shrugs.

Roxas was wearing a blue v-neck shirt, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and black and blue converse. And look! There was Ven's favorite black vest, over the blue v-neck that completed Roxas' attire. Zipping the vest to the top, Roxas looks towards the closet mirror to check how he looked.

"Too bad, I found it. I'm going to use it." Ven sighs. "Why, are you going to see Vanitas today?" Ven grins as he hears his boyfriends name and nods.

"I at least want to look good for him! So give me my damned vest back!" Roxas shakes his head. He doesn't even know why Ven would be dating that man. He's rude, he's crude, and most of all he's a freaking pain in the ass. Whenever that jerk comes over, he would always say some shitty thing on the lines of, "_Where's your girlfriend, Roxas? Oh no, don't tell me, you're gay!"_ and then he would just walk away, laughing all the while.

"Hey Roxy, what's up with the scowl?" Roxas blinks. He was scowling?

"I was scowling?" He says, pointing at himself. Ven looks at his brother, nodding before walking to his closet and look for his second favorite vest, a deep, dark colored red one. As he searches, he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, you were. You were also glaring at those flowers." Roxas laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck.

"Oops…" '_I was scowling because of Vanitas, huh?'_

Ventus finds his vest, overlapping the white shirt with it. Black skinny jeans with chains hanging loosely on each side of the jeans and red converse finished his attire. Spinning around in front of the mirror, he decided he'd rather have his brother have a say on his look.

"So hey, do you-" Ventus thwacks Roxas over the head, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Roxas, seriously, stop trying to kill that innocent plant with your freaking glare!"

* * *

Sat on a couch, Sora leaned against Vanitas, who played with the spikey strands of soft chocolate hair. Sora smiles and hums at his touch.

"Hey," Sora turns to look at him. "What time is it?" Sora looks at him weirdly. Why did Vanitas want to know the time? Looking down at his watch, Sora reads aloud.

"It's seven-twenty nine." Vanitas widens his eyes. He's supposed to be at Ven's house by Eight o'clock! Lightly kissing the top of Sora's head, Vanitas rushes up, leaving Sora even more confused.

"Where're you going?" Vanitas turns, a smile placed on his face.

"I have to go."

"Where to?"

"I have to go see my parents. They told me to come home by eight." Sora nods, looking down at the ground in disappointment. Vanitas walks over, grabbing his chin, lifting his face towards his own. Sora closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck as their lips meld together in a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry Sora." Sora shakes his head, a smile placed on his features.

"It's fine. You shouldn't keep your parents waiting." Smiling, Vanitas hugs the small brunette.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." And with that, Vanitas lifts himself up, walking away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Grabbing the handle of Sora's apartment door, Vanitas walks out as slowly as he could. Finally out, he closes it, a devious chuckle escaping his lips. Wiping his mouth to rid of the brunettes taste, he smirks.

"I'm finally fucking out of this place. Now… Time to see my _darling_ Ven…" He chuckles darkly again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Why'd he leave so early? The question rang through Sora's mind. It was like this all the time. Vanitas would come over to snuggle, but end up leaving with some sort of excuse. He knew that his parents didn't need him. Why would his parents care about him? Vanitas himself has told him many stories of them when their relationship was fresh. He said they don't even give a shit about him, and when they do, it would be by the time the world would end. Even all those other times Sora believed they were untrue.

So, why does Vanitas leave so early? Sora doesn't know. But he's actually willing to find out, even if it cost him his life. Deciding this has gone for far too long, Sora jumps up off the couch, grabbing his car keys and rushing out the door. He hopes that Vanitas is still nearby, or at least warming up his car in the parking lot. Rushing down the stairs, Sora finds Vanitas' car, but no Vanitas. '_Good.'_

Sora rushes to his car, hiding behind it. He's not going to start his car until Vanitas has left the parking lot. He knew that Vanitas will be skeptical of who was operating Sora's car if someone was to turn it on.

Sora looks around, watching to see if anyone was out and to see if Vanitas has finally come outside. Oh, surprise, surprise, there he is!

Vanitas struts towards his car, his car keys swinging around his finger and whistling an unfamiliar tune. Throwing it in the air, Vanitas catches a sort of remote, one that locks or unlocks he doors of his car. Pressing a button on it, he heard his car click. Opening the drivers' seat door, he walks in, plugging the keys into the small keyhole. Still whistling, he first adjusts his mirrors, then, he turns on his radio, putting into full blast.

Sora watches from afar, keeping a curious eye at exactly what Vanitas is doing. He starts hearing the car roar loudly, then, watched as it backed out of its parking spot. Soon, Vanitas' car was out of sight. That was his cue.

Sora hastily pushes the key into the car door, causing all the doors to unlock immediately. Jumping in, Sora puts the keys in at rocket speed, turning his car on and fixed his mirrors. As soon as he finished, he dashed out of his personal parking space, also leaving the way Vanitas had left.

* * *

"Roxas, are you sure you don't want to go to a friends' house or something? I mean, I can drive you to Axels or something." Ventus says, trying to persuade his younger twin to leave the house so that he could have his '_time'_ with his beloved. But as usual, Roxas is being persistent, shaking his head at everything that Ven says.

"I want to keep an eye on that guy, if he does something stupid. I won't allow him to hurt you Ven." Roxas says, Ven rolls his eyes. This happens every time Vanitas is over. Roxas would always be determined to stay to keep an eye on the both of them, and Ventus tries to reassure him nothing will happen and the sorts. '_Over-protective little brother…'_ Ven scowls. Sighing, he gives up.

"Fine, but just stay in your room!" Smiling in triumph, Roxas nods, agreeing with the idea.

"Alright, have fun, Venny!" Roxas walks up the stairs with a smile on his face.

"That kid really wants to protect me, huh?" Ven slowly smiles, glad he has a brother who cares for him. Looking down at his watch, he grins. "He should be here any second now!" Then, he starts skipping down the hall and into the living room, pushing the easy walk-in doors to his kitchen to prepare snacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora continues to tail Vanitas, still skeptical of where he was going. Watching as Vanitas made a sharp turn at Twilight Avenue, Sora does the same. Soon, screeching is heard, making Sora halt in front of some person's house. Sora then notices that where Vanitas was headed to was at the Strife's household. '_Why would Vani need to go to their house?'_ Sora watches as Vanitas jumps out, a bunch of flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. Now Sora was starting to get frantic. Why would Vanitas, of all people, bring a box of chocolates and a bouquet to someone? Is he somehow related to the Strife brothers? Was he just being generous?

Sora shook his head. Knowing Vanitas, he would never do that. He's never been generous to anyone other than him! But… Why _would_ Vanitas bring a bunch of flowers and chocolates to the Strife's? So many 'If's' crossed his mind, making him go wild. He had to know!

Sora watched as Vanitas walked in front of their door, ringed the door bell, and waited as the door opened to find Ventus beaming brightly at the raven-head. He watched with widened eyes as he saw Ventus run into his arms, with Vanitas swinging him all the while, both laughing about. Now Sora was confused to no end.

What relationship does Vanitas and Ventus have?

It rang through his head like a mantra, endlessly repeating, over and over again. It worried him though. Hunches of them being more than friends were starting to fill him. But Sora was determined to find out and prove that wrong. He wanted to find out why Vanitas always left him in the dumps with some excuse that never seemed to cease in his mind. He wanted to find out why Vanitas was holding those gifts for Ventus. He wanted to find out everything that has happened these past few weeks.

So with that in his mind, Sora jumps out of his own car, locking it with his key instead of that remote. Slowly, he walks closer to the front door. Closer and closer, he felt bats in his stomach. It hurt. So very badly did it hurt. Those hunches never ceased, and it made him feel nausea. About to ring the doorbell, memories soon flooded his mind.

He forgot that he and Roxas used to be best friends when younger. They were inseparable. That is until Roxas moved away to Hollow Bastion. They kept in touch, but they never really clicked anymore, ever since Roxas befriended that one boy with flaming hair.

What was his name? Oh yeah… Axel.

Though, they moved back here at Destiny Islands to attend College. So did Axel, and that's why they are so separate now. But, Sora knew that if he were to hang out with him, even this late, they could become the friends they were before.

Sora then remembered he could just climb that one tree in their backyard to Roxas' window. Thank god did the Strife's moved back into the house they once lived in before. Sora was thankful for that, but did Roxas still have the same room he had back then? He hoped so.

Walking to the back, also trying to avoid the mini garden they have grown, Sora found that old tree. Looking up, he saw light come through that window, and a black shadow dancing. Sora doesn't even know if that's Roxas or not. But taking his chance, he preps up against the tree, slowly climbing up the tree, branch to branch. Honestly, he thought this would be easier. It wasn't though. With more weight than before, he had a fear that he could easily break a branch. But one hasn't. '_This tree is in better shape. Used to always have at least one branch fall…'_

Finally reaching his designated window, he reached out, knocking on the hard glass. Waiting and waiting, that's all he did the past 10-20 seconds. And let me tell you, it felt like hours to him. Then he heard that familiar click.

"Axel, what the-" Roxas cuts off, eyes widened and mouth agape. "Sora…?"

All Sora did was grin awkwardly and nod, waving his hand at the perplexed blonde.

"Um, can I get in anytime soon or are you just going to let this branch make me fall to my doom?" Roxas then chuckled, motioning him to come inside the neat room. "Man, does this bring back memories…" Sora says in a daze.

"Yeah. What are you doing here anyway? You haven't done this in… God knows how long!" Now it's Sora's turn to chuckle.

"That's true. I should do this more often."

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't… You'll probably just break my tree." Roxas grins.

"You calling me fat?"

"No, fluffy." Roxas grins wider. Sora does the same, but hit Roxas on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's what you get for call me 'fluffy'!" They then laugh. Once settled down, Sora finally comes back to business.

"Hey, do you know Vanitas?" Roxas raises a brow, but nods.

"Yeah. He's downstairs actually. You need to talk to him or something?" Sora nods. "I'm going to come with you though. I need to see what they're going to do." Sora tilts his head to the side. Noticing this, Roxas awkwardly smiles, scratching the back of his neck. "They can get a bit _crazy_ sometimes…"

Now Sora had to see what Ventus and Vanitas were doing. Crazy? Like in games or something? He's going to find out now. Slowly getting up, he walks towards the door with Roxas tailing behind. Walking down the stairs slowly, he heard the television and some other sound. Though, it was unknown. The more he walked down the stairs, the more he felt the anxiety build up. He needed to know. Once he was fully down the stairs, he looked towards the couch, finding Ventus pinned down. The worst thing about it is that Vanitas was right on top of him, lip-locking the blonde completely.

* * *

A/N: Ohhh, Cliffhanger… I-I guess… First time writing a somewhat angst story, but it's still the beginning so yeah… Well, how about it? Like it or don't like it? Just tell me what the hell you think about it! (Be nice please!) Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

~MYERR~


End file.
